Typical of a batting practice device or an eye-hand coordinator assembly of the type to which the instant invention pertains is that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,744 granted Nov. 27, 1979. In that patent a cam mechanism operatively connects one end of a ball-supporting arm to a standard allowing the arm and a ball to be displaceable from an initial position in response to an impact ball. My prior invention also employs resilient means in the form of an elastic strap on the outside of the standard which interconnects an upper cam and a lower cam to provide a vertical adjustment and ball return mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,255, granted Dec. 31, 1957 to L. J. Ponza and cited in my prior patent discloses a connecting rod capable of limiting rotation and axial shifting of an upper cam coacting with a roller pin by connection of the rod to a spring which has a fixed position inside of a standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,200, granted Sept. 12, 1967 to E. W. Brandley, discloses a ball-supporting arm which is connected to a coupling which is adjustably mounted on a standard.
Additionally, none of the prior art patents discussed above suggest a manner of dissipating the energy imparted to the ball support arm upon impact of the ball after a predetermined amount of free movement of the arm following such impact.